1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointing method for selecting a target selection object from a plurality of selection objects such as icons which are displayed on a display device in a small-sized electronic equipment, a portable electronic equipment, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a method of selecting one icon from a plurality of icons which are displayed on a display device in a small-sized electronic equipment, a portable electronic equipment, or the like, a method using a cursor key has been generally employed. In this method, however, the cursor must be moved to the target icon in a small screen, and its operation is difficult.
An object of present invention is to provide a pointing method in which a target selection object can be selected by a simple operation.
In a pointing method for selecting a target selection object from a plurality of selection objects which are displayed on a display device, a first pointing method according to the present invention is characterized in that the target selection object is selected by providing N (N is an integer of not less than two) keys used for pointing, dividing a screen into N areas in correspondence with the N keys and displaying the N areas such that they can be distinguished, enlarging, when the key corresponding to the area where the target selection object exists is operated by a user, only the area corresponding to the key to the size of one screen and displaying the screen obtained by the enlargement, and dividing the screen into N areas in correspondence with an arrangement of the N keys and displaying the N areas such that they can be distinguished, and performing the same processing every time a key operation is performed by the user.
In a pointing method for selecting a target selection object from a plurality of selection objects which are displayed on a display device, a second pointing method according to the present invention is characterized in that the target selection object is selected by providing four keys used for pointing, dividing a screen into four areas in correspondence with the four keys and displaying the four areas such that they can be distinguished, enlarging, when the key corresponding to the area where the target selection object exists is operated by a user, only the area corresponding to the key to the size of one screen and displaying the screen obtained by the enlargement, and dividing the screen into four areas in correspondence with an arrangement of the four keys and displaying the four areas such that they can be distinguished, and performing the same processing every time a key operation is performed by the user.